bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shunyōdō
| location = Tsurui District, Rukongai | owner = | primary function = Education, Martial-arts Training | debut = | tblColour = Cyan | textColour = Black }} Shunyōdō (春陽堂, Springtime Shrine) is a located on the outskirts of the Tsurui District, which is district #27 of Western Rukongai. It is home to a sect of . One of the Head-Instructors is Haruo. History Shunyōdō, alongside her three affiliates, have existed for centuries; at first they wielded considerable political and military power, especially prior to and the formation of the . During this time the monks of Shinyōdō often protected their fellow s from criminals and alike, often without thought of reward or want of thanks. This was also when the monks first began taking students. It was only after Yamamoto implemented the Gotei 13 that the warrior monks saw a sharp decline, as the new defenders usurped much of the responsibilities the monks had once performed. Nowadays the monks act less as peacekeepers and more like teachers, though they are still viewed by some as a first-response force to threats. Teachings Philosophy The monks of Shunyōdō live a simple life of meditation and contemplation, whilst serving others. The latter usually manifests in the teaching or protection of their fellows, but may also extend to performing odd-jobs for the residents of Tsurui. They life in tandem with the seasons, though Shunyōdō monks are especially respectful and attuned to spring. The philosophy they life their lives by was summed up in merely one sentence by Haruo: "Our life is not spent in some kind of excitement, but rather concentration on our usual everyday routine." Martial arts :Main article -- Kumikata. Kumikata (組み方, Way of Constructing) is the encompassing taught within Shunyōdō, with the style they teach being known as Shunyōho (春陽歩, Springtime Step); appearing almost like a graceful dance. whether the practitioner is armed or not. Unlike their three affiliate schools, who focus on differing seasons and separate styles, the monks of Shunyōdō focus on channelling their reiryoku to produce magical-like effects focusing on the principals covered by spring; specifically rebirth, rejuvenation, renewal, resurrection and regrowth. Those who have mastered Shunyōho are noted to have greatly refined control of their spiritual power as well as access to potent healing arts, amongst other skills. Areas *'Courtyard:' The outer courtyard is where many of the inhabiting monks meditate. The pathway is flanked on either side by pink cherry-blossom trees, and a small river flows through on the right-hand side. A flight of stairs provide passage to the shrine-proper. *'Main hall:' The room at the top of the courtyard stairs is spacious. Multiple rooms lead off from this hall. :*'Training hall:' Located to the right of the main room at the top of the courtyard stairs is a spacious dōjō where the monks practice various and martial arts. Classes are also taught here. :*'Inner sanctum:' This room is off-limits to all but the Elders and is located towards the back of the main building, and is under constant guard. It is rumoured to house the secrets of the shrine itself. :*'Living quarters:' The living quarters are located to the left of the main room at the top of the courtyard stairs, which is where the inhabiting monks sleep. :*'Kitchens:' The only room located on ground-level. It is accessed by way of a spiral staircase from the main room, and also sports a small dining room. *'Back gardens:' The gardens are located to the back of the complex and are maintained by the monks, who claim they find it soothing and peaceful. The river that flows through the courtyard originates from a mountain stream that falls into this garden. Known monks *Haruo *Kei (former) Behind the Scenes *The name of the temple, springtime, originates from the Old English springan; meaning "to leap, burst forth, fly up; spread, grow", and is intended to reflect the fact the monks who inhabit it seek to be one with nature. It also reflects their martial-art. References & notes Category:KenjiHiroshi